


Dragons? I Love Dragons!

by kullenite



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kullenite/pseuds/kullenite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I saw this http://kullenite.tumblr.com/post/128295578646/awful-au-338 and immediately felt like doing Dad!Cullrian. I'm sorry in advance for the fluffiness, it might seriously make you sick for how sweet it is. </p><p>ALSO: before you even begin to bring it up, no. Cullen's son is not his biologically. In my canon, he doesn't mess around w/ the warden and even if he did, my warden is a dude sooooo *shrugs*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dragons? I Love Dragons!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw this http://kullenite.tumblr.com/post/128295578646/awful-au-338 and immediately felt like doing Dad!Cullrian. I'm sorry in advance for the fluffiness, it might seriously make you sick for how sweet it is. 
> 
> ALSO: before you even begin to bring it up, no. Cullen's son is not his biologically. In my canon, he doesn't mess around w/ the warden and even if he did, my warden is a dude sooooo *shrugs*

Cullen reminded himself (for what felt like the 100th time) that this was just a temporary arrangement. Moving from Kirkwall and then to Haven and then again to Skyhold, it was all a bit much, and he was still trying to get a living arrangement sorted out for him and his son. Oh Maker, his son. Mason was loving every minute of this, the traveling, the hotels, the hotel food; he was practically in paradise. Cullen was happy he was having a good time, meeting new people and seeing new things outside of the shitty town Kirkwall was. He just wished he'd wear himself out a little more, because putting him to bed was an absolute nightmare. 

"Mace. You can't go over there," he sighed, exhausted from the last two hours of horseplay with Mason. "That's the door to another person's room, they're probably sleeping and don't need to be bothered okay?"

"But daddy!" his son ran up to the door, and before Cullen could stop him, he opened it. "If they don't want to be bothered why is it unlocked?" 

Mason trotted happily through the door while Cullen panicked. He didn't know who was in there, what they did, how they felt about kids, etc. He quickly ran to the door, scooping Mason up, and when he could finally look at his surroundings he was surprised. An elf and a qunari girl sat near the door, seemingly spooked by Cullen's presence and a man laid on the main bed in the room. Before he could examine any of them any further, Mason started pinching his arms. 

"Mason, please."

"Daddy, let me DOWN!" he squirmed and pinched and eventually Cullen relented, but held his sons shoulders keeping him close. 

"I'm terribly sorry we bothered you, we'll just be going now." Cullen turned to leave but a hand on his made him stop. The small elf boy was gesturing to him, and pointing at Mason. 

"He's saying he wants to play with your son, Mason, was it?" The man on the bed spoke up.

Cullen looked at him, and immediately was dumbfounded. The man was still in a relaxed position, but obviously winding down given the late hour, he was shirtless and propped up on one elbow. His tan skin and tattoos melded over his lithe but strong frame and Cullen was stupefied. 

"Oh!" he realized that everyone was looking at him, including his son, with a confused expression. "Yes, his name is Mason. I'm Cullen, and all of you are...?"

" _My_ name is Vitka. He's Ami." The qunari girl spoke, waving her hands dramatically. She pointed in the older man's direction, "And that's papa." 

"You can call me Dorian," He went to stand, holding out his hand. Cullen shook it, noticing how Dorian's muscles rippled with the action. "Dorian Pavus, from Quarinus, most recently of Minrathous."

"Nice to meet you," Cullen paused, he didn't want to interrupt any kind of family time they were having, so he tried again to gracefully leave. "But I really don't want to bother you guys, it's late, and I'm sure your 'papa' is trying to get some sleep?" 

He looked to Dorian for some help, but found none. Only a smirk and a soft chuckle. "I've given up on sleeping. I might pass out when they finally sleep, but they've been going for a while." He patted the spot next to him on the bed, "You're welcome to stay and help me watch them? I can see Mason is positively _dying_ to play." 

Cullen looked at his son, then back to the bed. He kneeled in front of Mason, making sure to look him in the eye. 

"Alright. You can play. As long as when you're done, you promise to behave and go to sleep." His son looked stared right back at him and nodded. "Your Aunt Cass is gonna kill me, but go. Go play." He kissed Mason's head, and walked over to sit beside Dorian. 

"Does that always work for you?" Dorian said, giving Cullen a doubtful look. 

"No, but the times it does, Maker is it a relief." He sighed, his aching joints practically screaming for how much he needed to lay down. "Cullen Rutherford, by the way, since that wasn't exactly a proper introduction." 

"It's fine," Dorian patted his arm and Maker, he wanted to hold it there. "It's nice to meet a friendly face. With me; a mage, and my children.. It's almost never friendly." 

"Oh?" Cullen shouldn't be surprised, but he is. How people can be rude to children is beyond him. "I'm sorry on behalf of the idiots who are rude to you. My country, while they may be progressive, they aren't very welcoming." 

Dorian laughed, "That's the understatement of the century, but I'll let it slide." Sighing now, Dorian looked at his children, marveling at how innocent they are. He was happy they had a new friend to play with, he just hoped they stayed this innocent and happy. It was a inevitable thing, as they grew older he knew the prejudices of the world would reach them, but he still hoped. 

With a fleeting glance he saw Ami show Mason one of his most treasured toys, a dragon, he had gotten for his 5th name day. 

"Dragons!" Mason squealed with excitement, "I love dragons!"

"So what brings you to Skyhold?" Cullen asked, curious as to why a Tevinter mage wouldn't be absolutely thriving in _Tevinter_. 

"That's quite a long story," Dorian sighed again, looking down at his hands folded over the book he was reading. "I'd rather tell it later, when the sun is out, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all." 

And from there the conversation continued, telling life stories, memories of the children when they were too young to be loud and running all over the place. Through the conversation though, Dorian started to notice himself moving closer to Cullen. He didn't stop it, just noted it as he watched Cullen's face while he talked. When he talked of Mason, his mouth was perpetually in this tiny smile, the curious scar on his upper lip moving just slightly. Dorian had to admit it, the man was attractive. He also noticed that he was beginning to get very tired. While the children played, he had begun to yawn and stretch. 

"I'm sorry," Cullen stretched his arms above his head, reaching back to rub at his neck, showing off some glorious shoulders. "I must be boring you." 

Dorian reached out a hand and laid it on his thigh, "No no no, I've just been up for far too long," He noted the blush that flew over Cullen's face. "I'm just a little tired is all." 

He went to lay down, putting his hands behind his head, and sighed. "Please, continue." He looked back at Cullen, and followed his eyes. The man was literally oogling him. Hm. That posed some interesting thoughts. 

Cullen coughed and went to lay himself, propping himself up on one elbow like Dorian had been earlier. 

* * *

A half hour or so passed and Vitka noticed that her father had stopped talking to the strange lion man. "Ami," she caught her brothers attention and pointed to the bed. "Look!" 

The two men had fallen asleep, deep in the throes of conversation, but that wasn't the best part. Papa had fallen asleep right on the lion man's chest, what was his name again, Cullen? Cullen had his arms wrapped around Papa, snuggling his head in Papa's ink black hair. Papa looked so calm, and happy, not like he did when he was awake. 

"I think I'll wake them up," Vitka said, not wanting to, but knowing that Papa wouldn't like to be asleep in an almost strangers arms. 

She walked over, and nudged them a couple times. 

"Hmm?" Dorian started, lifting his head lightly. That woke Cullen, and soon his whole face was red. "Oh. OH." 

"Mason, why don't you show Ami and Vitka the toys in our room?" Cullen coughed, his face still flaming.

"Whatever you say dad."

As the kids quietly left the room, Dorian propped himself up. That had been pleasant, unexpected and confusing, but pleasant. 

"I'm so sorry," Cullen started a sentence but Dorian didn't let him finish.

"No," Laying his hand on Cullen's shoulder this time, "It's perfectly fine. More than that, really. As long as you're okay?" There was a hope in his words that didn't go unnoticed by Cullen. They were still warm and sleepy, too close for strangers, but Cullen felt like they weren't close enough.

"More than fine." He mumbled, confidence leaving him. 

Both men were left sitting there, blushing, until Dorian unexpectedly put his hand on Cullen's face. He looked at him questioningly, and Cullen nodded briefly. And before he knew it, he had been crashed into, lips against lips, and breaths intermingling. It was over all too soon though, as Dorian pulled away and sighed, rubbing his thumb over Cullen's scar.

"I believe since you won't, I might as well." Cullen looked at him confused, "Give me your phone, and I'll text you. I'm free all this week, and we _are_ going to go on a date. Seems only right, no?"

Cullen coughed again, handing him his phone. Dorian quickly typed his number in, giving himself a cute name with an emoji next to it. Now it was his turn to be surprised, as Cullen stood, grabbing his hand and pulling him into his strong frame. He blushed, his tan skin and the rose of his cheeks mixing beautifully. 

"I can't wait." Cullen said, and then he opened the door, not before untangling themselves from each other, but not letting go of Dorian's hand. 

"Mason, it's far too late." Mason pouted, and Cullen continued, "But don't worry, you'll see your new friends again soon, okay? Now say goodbye, and pick out a book okay?"

As the kids shared goodbyes and excitedly talked about their next play date, Cullen looked at Dorian. "Goodnight," Cullen murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Dorian's mouth. 

"Ew!" all three kids said in unison, and Dorian laughed. This would be interesting. 

 


End file.
